Lost Girls Find A Way
by Moon Ivy
Summary: Generations have told the story of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. But sometimes only one version of the story is retold. Neverland is also home to a Lost Girl, and Rose will do anything to protect her Island and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rose stared down at the swirling gray water,wincing as the ocean roared below her. She knew this cliff well. She came here often when the boys became too much to handle, and she needed some private time. This time however the Island sensed that something dangerous was about to occur, and it was throwing quite the hissy fit.

Rose smiled at the thought of Neverland trying to curb her decision. How sweet of it to dote on her that way. She loved Neverland more than a person would love a home. It was like a Mother to her. It fed her, clothed her, gave her shelter, and never abandoned her like her own mother had. She was definitely going to miss her Mother Island.

Before she could take a deep breath and jump the wind caught her long red hair whipping it around her face. She knew Neverland was going to put up a fight, but she had made up her mind. Even pushing past the guilt she felt, she knew this was the right thing to do. Rose had fought Hook once before and was willing to do it again. Especially when Peter was involved.

She knew now that she loved him. Her body wanted to cringe every time she had the thought, but her heart felt differently. But Peter didn't love her; he had Wendy now. As much as it pained Rose to think so Wendy was very beautiful, and she knew Peter thought so also.

Wendy had long golden hair and blue eyes like the sea. She walked with a grace and elegance that Rose knew she could never master. Peter could never admire Rose's wild red hair and sun freckled face, and he most certainly could not love a girl who acted as much like a boy as he did.

She scanned the water looking for the green scaly back of Neverland's beast. She would lead that crocodile to Hook's ship even if it killed her, and she was certain that it would. It wouldn't matter much anyway, Peter had Wendy and the Lost Boys to take care of him.

She spotted the croc about a hundred yards away. Taking a deep breath she took one last glance at the frothy, frigid water before she ran and dove off the cliff, thankful Neverland hadn't tried to stop her. She smiled as she fell thinking of Peter's proud face when he discovered her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stretched her arms above her head as she bathed in Neverland's sunlight. It was unusual for her to be alone with there being so many Lost Boys around all the time, but Peter flew away on a trip leaving the Lost Boys with not much to do but sleep.

Neverland was impossibly beautiful in its eternal springtime. Blue birds flew in and out of surrounding trees, and she could hear the soft sound of a stream flowing nearby. She could have never imagined coming to a place like Neverland before Peter found her. She was forever in his debt for bringing her to such a beautiful island.

Even though the sun felt nice she could feel its rays starting to burn into her fair skin. It was too hot to wear long sleeves so she opted for her usual brown pants and sleeveless green top adorned with vines and flowers much like Peter himself wore. The biggest difference were the leather moccasins she on her tiny feet. Tiger Lily gave them to her as a gift on her last birthday. Rose was thrilled. Peter never understood her obsession with footwear.

Moving into the shade of a nearby oak tree she noticed a small fairy fluttering around some of the tree vines. Looking closer she recognized the blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun, and the little green leaf dress.

"Tink what are you doing here? I thought you were with Peter?" A lump suddenly formed in Rose's throat leaving her with an unsettling feeling that something was wrong. Peter never traveled without Tinker Bell by his side.

Tink thrashed her arms about in a angry way that amused Rose; though she managed to keep a straight face. Tinker Bell was so upset that she stumbled back and tripped on a vine that was sticking straight up out of the ground. The poor little fairy was so mad she was turning an unflattering shade of crimson. If Rose didn't get to the bottom of this poor Tink might explode.

"I understand that he sent you away Tink, but I don't understand why. What business does Peter have in London anyway?" Peter had been traveling to London a lot lately. When he came home he always had a goofy sort of grin on his face and he hummed while he rocked back and forth in his hammock gazing into nothingness. Rose hated this strange behavior coming from Peter. Honestly she valued his attention (as a friend and Lost Girl of course) but was confused by whatever was distracting her playmate.

Flailing her fists into the air Tinker Bell made Peter's problem as abundantly clear to Rose as she could. There was a new Lost Girl in Peter's life and Tink didn't like it one bit.

"So theres a new Lost Girl?" Rose hesitated on the edge of being very excited and very scared. She would honestly love to add another female to her very small friend group. She loved the Lost Boys, honestly she did, but it was different hanging out with girls. Tiger Lily had been the best friend anyone could ask for but as her Mother used to say "all good things come in threes."

"Has the new Lost Girl been abandoned by her Mother too?" Rose asked. Tink shook her head no.

"Then there is no way she is a Lost Girl and cannot be permitted to the island." Rose folded her arms across her chest in resolution. It was the rule plain and simple. No little boys (or girls) could live with Peter on Neverland unless they had been abandoned by their parents. It was the common ground that all of the children stood on, and that bond was not to be tested.

Rose watched as Tinker Bell rolled her eyes, huffed, and flew out of sight. Before Rose could call out to her to see where she had gone Tink returned with a small stick in her hand. She motioned for Rose to come closer and watch as she drew a small shape in the sand.

It was a heart.

Rose's own heart thumped so loudly she was sure Tink could hear it. The great Peter Pan could not be in love. Not with an English girl. Rose always assumed if Peter made up his mind to fall in love it would be with Tiger Lily. She was strikingly beautiful with her midnight black hair, and dark skin. Rose always envied her looks.

"We have to tell the Lost Boys." she said. She felt a tear start to form and she blinked it back before her emotions could betray her. Why was she acting so silly? Honestly Peter would tire of this game quickly and everything would go back to normal.

Lifting herself off of the ground she took a deep calming breath before jumping into a full sprint towards the tree house. Rose was running so quickly she took no notice of the small thorn bushes around her that were tearing into her legs. By the time she got to the secret entrance she had a small pool of blood forming around her shoes. Entering in through the back she was startled by the Twins who were instantly wrapped around her legs.

"Where have you been all day Rose and where did all this blood come from?" they said in complete unison. Rose patted their unruly dark hair and shushed them. Nibs and Tootles were napping soundly on Peter's bed, and even though the news was important she didn't have the heart to wake them.

"I just ran through some thorn bushes I'm alright" she said soothingly. "Slightly may I talk to you in private for a second?" Slightly was technically second in command. Although it was widely accepted that the position was shared between him and Rose. He rose from his comfortable sitting position where he was carving a new knife.

Slightly was a very tall boy for his age. His pants fell a few inches short and the fox tail the he always had hanging from the back of his belt somehow made him seem even taller. It was easy to see why the other children looked up to him even if there was only a few years age difference between all of them. Not only was Slightly tall but he had dark auburn hair and pale blue eyes that commanded attention; which he used to his advantage.

Slightly and Rose had both spent the most time in the adult world. There was an unspoken bond between the two and he instantly knew something was very wrong by the way Rose's hands were shaking even as she was rubbing the Twins hair.

Standing up to stretch he grabbed what was left of the knife he had started, and headed towards the forest with Rose. She was walking further into the woods than he had anticipated. He wished he had worn shoes. Peter never understood his need for shoes, but he had spent enough time in England to realize they weren't a luxury they were a necessity. He assumed Rose also shared the value because she always wore them too.

"Rose hold up just tell me whats going on!" Slightly shouted. He was getting frustrated that she couldn't just tell him. He ran to catch up with her before grabbing her by the forearm, spinning her to face him.

"Quit being a weirdo just tell me whats going on" he begged. He noticed Tinker Bell hovering right above Rose's left shoulder. The furious look on her face told him this wasn't good. Peter was obviously up to no good.

"Peter has gone to England and wants to bring a girl back to Neverland" Rose finally blurted out.

Slightly laughed so hard he thought the other Lost Boys would be able to hear him all the way back at the tree house. Rose smacked him across the chest.

"Stop laughing this isn't funny! It involves something a lot deeper than Peter just bringing some girl home" she huffed. Rose motioned to Tinker Bell who made a heart with her hands, batted her eyelashes, and started to mimic Peter's annoying goofy love sick face.

"There's no way Peter could be in love Rose thats ridiculous" Slightly said as he rolled his eyes.

Tinker Bell tapped Rose on the shoulder and as Rose turned around she saw that the fairies dust had started to glow green. Her eyes grew wide with understanding. Peter was calling Tink back to London. She assumed this was it. Whoever this girl was she was coming, and she was coming soon.

Tink slowly waved a nervous goodbye as she flew off into the clouds. Rose turned to Slightly who looked rather pale and shocked.

"Are you ready for this?" Rose asked. She wondered why she wasn't asking herself the same question.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter took a deep breath as he flew to the open window of the Darling's nursery. He had never liked London with its busy streets and flashing lights, but there was something so endearing about the Darling's home that he simply kept coming back.

For one there was Wendy. She had the most amazing stories (plenty were about him), and with as much admiration as she gave Peter he was sure he had to keep her around. From the first moment he saw her gallantly retelling the tale of how Hook lost his hand he knew she was something special. Her long blonde hair flowed in soft curls down her back, and the bottom of her blue night gown swished around her ankles as she flowed through the room in her dramatic story-telling fashion; making Peter's heart race.

" _She will be an incredible Mother for the boys."_ Peter thought to himself. Sure they had Rose around but she was as rough and dirty as the rest of them. No, the Lost Boys needed someone soft and warm. Someone to tell them stories. Someone who smelled sweet like Neverberries. Someone like Wendy.

On the other hand there was John and Michael Darling who Peter also admired as he kept watch over the children from the other side of their window.

John was tall and lanky, reminding him of Slightly. Even though he was merely twelve Peter could already see a man. His round glasses, and the top hat he adorned, made Peter long to take him to Neverland so he wouldn't grow another inch. Such a bright and interesting boy would be wasted in the lulls of adulthood.

Michael reminded him of Tootles; although he babbled when no one was listening, where Tootles always remained silent. Peter thought the two boys would be a great help to each other. They were close in size, and age, he assumed. He knew he had to take the Darling boys along for Wendy to agree to fly to Neverland and he was sure John and Michael would take very well to the Lost Boy ways.

Convincing them to leave England was easier than Peter had expected. Wendy's eye lit up when he told her of Neverland's eternal beauty and he knew she would come with him. John and Michael craved adventure so much that just the thought of Pirates and Indians sent them into a tizzy.

"But Peter how do we get to Neverland?" Wendy questioned.

"Fly of course! All you need is faith, trust, and Pixie dust!" Peter explained. He stood excitedly waiting for Tinker Bell to burst out from behind him and adorn the children with as much pixie dust as they would need to make it home.

Where was Tinker Bell anyway? He glanced around the room noting that he hadn't seen her in a while. He knew she had gotten stuck in a drawer somewhere but was sure she had gotten out.

He ushered Wendy to pack a few things, and to help the other boys find what they would need for their life in Neverland while he went to search for Tink. There is a magic bond between Peter and his fairy, and he knew if he called out to her she would **have** to come to him no matter how grumpy she was. Being cooped up in that drawer was enough to send her spiraling into a hissy fit.

Peter leaned out the window of the nursery and crowed for Tinker Bell. Within seconds the small fairy appeared directly in front of his face with her hands on her hips. The cross look on her face told him to tread carefully when approaching her.

"Tink I need your help. We are taking the Darling children back to Neverland with us. John and Michael will be inducted as Lost Boys and Wendy will become everyones new Mother."

Tinkerbell laughed shaking her head no. She would not be apart of this scheme. Fairies always knew the feelings of other creatures even if they weren't aware of it yet. She knew Rose was in love with Peter, and she also knew Peter was in love with Wendy. As much as she wanted to side with her best friend she would never side with Wendy. Rose was smart, fearless, and a better match for Peter. Wendy was delicate and frail. Tink was sure she wouldn't last a week in Neverland. If Hook didn't capture her first, the longing for a husband and children would.

Rolling her eyes and laughing at Peter she turned around to fly away, but Peter was quick. He grabbed Tinker Bell and forcefully brought her into the room. Tink punched and kicked as hard as she could to get away, but before she knew it she was being shaken above the heads of the three children she already hated. She would get Peter back for this later. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw Wendy, John, and Michael start to float above the wooden floors laughing with glee the whole way up. Tink knew this would be turn into disaster for all of them. As Peter let her go she flew right into his hair pulling it as hard as she could. Before he could even react she disappeared.

Peter decided it wasn't worth the fight. He ultimately got what he wanted and that was Wendy, who was patiently floating by the window waiting for Peter's lead. Her smile made his stomach churn, and he couldn't help but smile in return. He grabbed her hand as he guided her out of the window and into the night air. Peter was very pleased with himself in this moment. He knew he was a clever boy.

If the adults in London has any imagination left they would have no trouble noting the laughter and high pitched squeals of four children souring through the air above them. Seeing the small people walk the streets below him made Peter laugh even harder. He knew grownups were no fun, but he never dreamed they could be so boring, that they would actively ignore the fun going on around them.

He looked to his left eyeing Wendy as she lifted her hands to brush the hair from her eyes. The moonlight was radiating around her. Peter thought she looked like an angel that had descended from Heaven. Before his imagination could take him any further Peter was almost knocked out of the air by John, who hadn't quite gotten the hang of flying, but seemed to be enjoying himself immensely anyway.

"Peter how long until we reach Neverland?" John asked. "I do hope it's soon. I've been learning about Native people at school and I am simply dying to see how they actually live. It will be such a nice change from civilized society. Did you know that some Indian tribes passed around what's called a peace pipe? How astonishing! That would never be allowed today! Mother and Father would simply throw a fit."

Peter chuckled rolling his eyes. He noted that he should knock John's intelligence level down a few notches. The Lost Boys would never be able to keep up with small talk about English society. John will certainly not just have to learn about the Indians he was going to have to learn how to live like one as well.

To Peter's right Michael was clutching onto the teddy bear he insisted on bringing. He flew through the night sky at incredible speeds, shouting and giggling profusely. His pink footie pajamas stood out against the blackness of the night sky. To passerby's below Michael would look like nothing more than a pink blur twisting through the clouds. Peter would never say so out loud, but he thought Michael would make a much better Lost Boy than John. He was still so young that adulthood hadn't touched a single inch of him yet. Peter was pleased to see the young one enjoying himself so much.

Wendy suddenly halted to a stop. She had spotted Neverland. From where they were the Island looked like a giant glowing star in the distance. Planets of all shapes, and loads of sparkling fairy dust floated by in the space between the children and their new home. Peter held his breath as he waited for Wendy's response. It would crush him if Wendy wanted to turn back. After what seemed like an eternity Wendy turned to Peter her eyes glistening.

"It's beautiful!" Wendy screamed. She flew straight into Peter's arms wrapping herself around him. He smiled and closed his eyes, pondering how a hug could feel so much like home.


End file.
